More Harm Done Than Good, Sequel One Shot
by SparkleLiekYeah
Summary: The sequel to my one shot, Harm. If you haven't read it, please do! After Bella leaves, Edward and Jacob are worried sick. What they're thinking about. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE.


More Harm Done Than Good

AN: This is the sequel to my oneshot, Harm. Please message me if you want this to be a multi-chapter story! This oneshot is mainly centered on Edward's and Jacob's reaction to Bella leaving.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Twilight. I do own this plot!

* * *

><p>More Harm Done Than Good<p>

"Bella! Love?" Edward called out, swinging into the window with ease. He could still smell Bella, her fragrance swirling around him in dizzying circles. But he could not hear her heartbeat. Puzzled, he walked to her bedside table, where he could see a letter. It made him see red. Flipping open his phone and hitting speed dial at record time, he seethed in anger and worry.

"Edward! I can't see her!" Alice's panicky voice blasted from his phone before he even took a breath. "Is she with the wolf?" Jacob must be at fault, he reasoned. She wouldn't leave at such short notice. He picked up the letter and reread it. _Leah helped shedding some light on the situation…. _Damned wolves! Interfering in Bella's business! He jumped out of the window, not caring if anyone saw him. His Bella was missing.

* * *

><p>Jacob was running patrol when Sam sounded the alarm. <em>Edward Cullen! <em>Sam screamed, rounding up the pack. Jacob could see from Sam's mind that the bloodsucker was not a happy camper. _What's wrong?_ Embry asked urgently, running in step next to him. He shrugged and continued running.

They soon reached the bloodsucker, who looked like someone blowtorched his precious Volvo. Edward glared at him and lunged. _What the hell, bloodsucker? _ Jacob dodged and growled, poised to strike. "What have you done to Bella?" he hissed. Jacob furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. _What do you mean? Have you finally gone nutso?_

"She's missing," he hissed. Jacob let out a yelp of surprise as Leah tottered into view. _Okay. I know I'm missing something here. _Edward spun around to face her. 'What did you tell her? I swear to God, if you hurt her, I'll rip you to pieces," he snarled. Surprisingly, Leah snorted. _I gave her advice, bloodsucker. She was emoting at the edge of the forest, and I decided to lend my services, _she said cockily. Jacob cursed. _Goddamnit, Leah! Who told you to mess with other people's business? Have you found her bloodsucker? _ Edward shook his head morosely. "Alice and the others are searching nearby states," he explained. Jacob ran to the privacy of the green forest, and morphed into human. "I'll help," he said. Leah growled, and he flipped her off. "This is your fault," he hissed. "Oh really? Isn't it her fault too? Well it's everybody's fault now. If the bloodsucker never left, then she never would've gone cozy with you, and this would've never happened," Edward replied for Leah in a dead monotone. "Stop blaming me! I did what I had to do to keep her safe!" he cried, frustrated at Leah. She walked away. Everyone could hear the meaning behind her actions. _Yeah right._ _You just made her even more fragile than she really is. _Edward flinched away, and thought despairingly, _Bella, love, where are you?_

* * *

><p>Bella jumped off her motorcycle shaking the stiffness out of her body. "Where am I again?" she mused. Sun. Humidity. People strolling away in every direction. The ocean? "California," she said in awe, realization dawning on her. "Oh god," she breathed. "What have I done?"<p>

* * *

><p>"I told her what she needed to hear!" Leah hissed defensively. "Sue me!" Edward growled at her. "Maybe I will. Do you realize what you've made Bella do?" Leah looked away from the face twisted in anger and worry. "She ran away to think. What did you expect? That she'd run in your arms? She has a choice, and she need to think long and hard about who she's going to choose. Jacob's part of her decision too!" Leah snarled. Edward looked taken aback, even just for a moment. "You hurt her!" she accused. "You destroyed her only chance of happiness with others the moment you left her in the forest! You think I don't know? Everyone knew, dammnit! Those first months, she looked like she was dying slowly inside," Leah shuddered. Edward was stuck in Leah's mind, seeing his one true love amble around blankly. <em>Poor girl,<em> Harry Clearwater told his daughter, a memory sacred to her mind. _I know, right? She's been like this for months when I go to Forks,_ Leah had replied. Edward flinched away. Leah continued ruthlessly, "See what you've done? You've tied yourself to her! She can't fix herself! Jacob eased her pain slowly. Everyone in La Push saw that. Months more like that, hell, she'd be better than she is now!" Edward gritted his teeth as he realized. _Leah's right. _He had practically forced himself on her, longing for her acceptance again. He saw that haunted look in her eyes whenever he hunted, the fear that he would leave her again. He bowed his head._ This is my fault._

* * *

><p>Jacob ran a hand through his hair, worried sick. <em>Bells, you moron, where the hell are you?<em> He knew Leah was giving the bloodsucker a good tongue lashing. He needed someone to champion his cause, too. it seemed like everyone in the damned world (except for Charlie) rooted for Edward. he at least had a shot of having her too. He was in love with Bella too! Edward wasn't the only person she loved. And every one acted like they were the perfect couple, when a couple of months ago, she was broken. Hurt. Destroyed. All Because of that bloodsucker. She hurt time and time again because she believed in fairytale endings. What about him? He deserved a happy ending too. At least a good one.


End file.
